Highschool Showdown
Highschool Showdown '''is 3v3 fighting game was created by KingOfFiction that he have surprise to see this. Developed and Published by NetherRealm Studios, Draconian Games and Union Jack Productions, with the Dimps. If was being release at February 16, 2016 with Street Fighter V, at for PC, Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Gameplay Highschool Showdown is a three-on-three fighting game. The player can choose up to three fighters in one team and use them for team mechanics. The player can either switch out with one of the fighters or call them out to do an assist attack. Also all characters have super moves that can be build up in their meter which of course gets used once the player does a super move. In addition the character the player is currently controlling will have a unique tag team mechanic with all of his or her teammates depending on who you play as. Unlike the past project Hallowteens; the gameplay is 3D battle arena similar to the likes of Tekken or Virtual Fighter but with a simple special move control scheme like Street Fighter. In addition instead of Light, Medium, Heavy and Special there is only Light Punch, Heavy Punch, Light Kick and Heavy Kick. A simple control scheme and the combat is more ground based than aerial based. Story Takes place in modern day Japan; there exists a school known as “Dream Academy” founded by Daiyoshi Hirumo. The school is a place for all dreamers to acchomplish their goals in life regardless how difficult it was to get there. There is no bullying, all rules are fair, it’s easy to understand the subjects. Eveything about the school was perfect and no one ever leaves the place a failure and all achieved their dreams. Sadly Daiyoshi Hirumo ended up in a car accident, he survived but is now in a coma and thus a principal temporary replacing named Kyōhaku Eijki runs the school and soon as he shown up everything has changed. Bullying has risen, grades are failing, students are strullging and to make things worse all those who oppose his rules would have their grades go down an F- regardless of what any student did for their year as well as announcing that student’s darkest or embarrassing secret, shattering their dreams making his rules more like blackmail. When Kyōhaku Eijki pushes it too far that resulted in one student committing suicide that was it for the students. They no longer will stand by and let these rules play out any longer. A bunch of students paired themselves in three and plan to take down the evil principal and end his reign for good. Sadly not all of them tend to share the victory with the other students. They all have dreams to fight for and secrets to keep. So unless the students can come into an agreement to work together; it’s an all-out Highschool Showdown. In Arcade mode you of course go through the story of your character. However if your selection of characters doesn’t have the official members the only story you’ll get is their solo ending but if you choose an official team you’ll get a full story featuring cutscenes, exchanged dialogue and an ending that represents the team as a whole. Also if you do pick only to go after their solo endings you have both good and bad ending with the latter only happening if you beat the final boss but lost too many times before hand. Characters As of now there are only 21 characters, all in their own unique teams with DLC happening in the future. Playable * Ashi Tabisaki * Emi Kemono * Haru Kanashimi * Ibuki Renda * Itazura Kigen * Jōko Mukawa * Kanbi Aikyō * Kaori Himawari * Kentō Takamaru * Kyōhaku Eijki * Matoko Akaten * Nadakai Hibiki * Oda Shūsen * Sagyō Sasageru * Shinka Kurohoshi * Shio Ajiwau * Shizuka Shirei * Sukina Hanaza * Tatakau Onsei * Yoi Chougun * Zakuma Budōshi Pre-Order * TryKaiser Modes * '''Arcade Mode * Vs. Mode * Online Mode * Training Mode * Gallery * Options